Parting Gift
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Bridgette has been kicked of TDI and shipped to Playa Des Losers to find a sad and lonely Courtney. Can she help her friend see the good in her parting gift and her time on the island? R&R!


Parting Gift

There were many things on Total Drama Island that weren't seen by the viewers at home and that was a dang shame considering some of these scenes would've boosted the ratings like rockets. Sorry Chris! At her elimination, the host made sure the whole viewing world at home saw. The girl struggled and fought but to no avail, she soon was thrown into the dreaded boat of losers, never to return. EVER. It wasn't a total waste though, she received a gift. A parting gift to be exact.  
The boy ran screaming to the end of the dock, purely outraged, but all the same tossed a small wooden skull he had carved for the girl some time back when he first realized that there was somewhat of a spark between them. He never imagined he would have to give it to her like that.  
She caught the skull and even though it was rather creepy, she never once would've considered throwing it in the water or anything of the sort. She claimed she would never forget the boy, and he mentally claimed to do the same for her.  
Courtney sat at Playa Des Losers  
in a lawn chair by the shimmering blue pool. The sunlight that rained down from the sky cast glow on the leaves from the palm trees that may or may not be fake. Either way, they were a nice touch to the decor around the resort. Bridgette had just been eliminated the day before and after taking many baths and finally getting rid of that skunky smell, came to join her friend. "Hey Court" the surfer smiled as she took the chair next to the tanned girl. "Hey Bridge..." She frowned. "What's wrong? What do you have there?"  
Courtney was rolling something back and forth in her hands and sticking her fingers inside every hole and every nook that they could fit in as if all he senses relied on her hands. "I don't have anything" she quickly denied. "C'mon lemme see, you helped me with my heart shaped bowl prob back on camp, lemme help you." Bridgette pushed. "You wouldn't understand..." The CIT responded. "Can I at least take a look?" "Fine! God Bridge!" Courtney opened up her cupped fingers to reveal the small wooden skull that had been given to her as a parting gift by a very special boy on the island. The blonde's mouth dropped open and then molded into a small smile. "Geoff told me about it back on the island." Courtney nodded. "You miss him?" The surfer asked. "A lot."  
The CIT pressed the tiny wooden carving close to her heart as she shared a somewhat comfortable silence with her friend. "I miss Geoff, Trent misses Gwen, Tyler misses Lindsay..." Bridgette trailed off when she saw the look on the brunette's face. "And I'm SURE Duncan misses YOU!" She smiled, poking her friend when she said "you" which stifled a giggle from the girl. "Actually I know he does, just ask Geoff and DJ." The blonde chuckled. Courtney looked up at her friend, smiling. "Thanks Bridgette." "No problem, Courtney" The surfer girl slapped a hand on her friends shoulder. "Wanna go re-watch Paintball Deer Hunter? That episode always puts a smile on my face."  
Courtney's eyes lit up. "You mean when we got tangled up in the antlers?" "That's the one."  
The CIT began to giggle. "What is it?" Bridgette said as she began to giggle as well. "Remember what Duncan asked me?!" The Type A said, now laughing hard. "Yeah!" The surfer choked through laughs. "If I could go back...I would've said yes!" Both girls doubled over laughing so hard that they fell off their lawn chairs. It felt so good.  
"I bet you would've!" Bridgette cried out. Many of their fellow losers around them started laughing at the two girls as they nearly started to cry. Once they finalized their giggle attack, Courtney and Bridgette stood up. "I feel so much better." The CIT said, cradling her skull. "Now let's go watch Paintball Deer Hunter!" She exclaimed. "Yeah!" Her friend cried.  
Both girls strutted into the hotel,  
one clutching a small wooden skull that she would never ever lose, no matter what happened between her and Duncan in the future. She would always have that parting gift.

**Hey folks! I LOOOOOVE DUNCNEY so thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
